wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pineapple Opal
Pineapple Opal, also known as Ikaite, is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire). Appearance Pineapple Opal is a towering skeletal fusion who is taller than Sugilite. Her form only has a few elements that resemble her fusees, which may be due to the fusion's instability. She has four boney arms which are capable of twisting together. Instead of legs she has a headless torso. Her two torsos are attached by what looks like a rounded jaw split in half. Her gemstones are located on her top right hand, top left hand, and on the left shoulder blade. She has a long, withered face with three eyeballs crammed into one eye socket. She has a pair of dark green shades she usually wears over her eye socket. Flesh is missing from the neck, fully exposing the inside of her jaw. Despite her decayed features, she has visible plump lips, a feature shared by both of her fusees. Her spine is visible, interchanging from purple to white depending on what it's attached to. Pineapple Opal wears a shiny rib cage with a star carving on the front and two large shoulder blades that resemble shoulder pads. She wears white gloves that cover the middle finger, something seen on Garnet. Yellow and green fire burst out from the top of her scalp, between the jaws on her waist, on the headless torso and its wide arms. Its colors reflect on the white bone decor on the fusion. The fire on her scalp resembles a plume of hair with two giant floating eyeballs inside. Personality Because of her fusees being at odds with each other, Pineapple Opal or Ikaite is always at conflict with herself. Both Fire Agate and Garnet are leaders who always seek control of their situations causing them to both compete for control over the fusion. On top of their history during the Gem War and Fire Agate's hatred towards the Crystal Gems doesn't allow their personalities to merge. Rather, the fusion displays them separately where one or both can be dominant at once. This is noted to cause the fusion to have poor coordination and trouble speaking as well as de-fusing often. On the rare chance that Fire Agate and Garnet can hold onto the fusion long enough and lose themselves will Pineapple Opal's true personality come forward. Fueled by hatred and malice, she is one incapable of moving from the past and dig up old grudges that lie within both fusees, hidden or not. The fusion has no self control over her anger and would strike anyone who crosses her path. It's said that when they first fused, Fire Agate and Garnet fought over what to call her. Although Steven had suggested Pineapple Opal due to realizing a fruit name trend among their other fusions (i.e. Grape Agate and Cherry Opal), they decided on Ikaite. On the slim chance Garnet and Fire Agate are able to cooperate and improve their relationship, the fusion will re-name herself Pineapple Opal. Abilities Pineapple Opal has standard Gem abilities. Although Pineapple Opal is a strong fusion, her instability makes her weak in fights. Fusions: * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sunset Tourmaline. * When fused with Pearl, they form Dominican Amber. * When fused with Steven, they form Spessartine. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Xylopal. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven, they form Lumachelle. Skillsets: * Pata Sword Proficiency: Garnet's gauntlets and Fire Agate's rapier form a pata sword. Its long blade makes it easy for Pineapple Opal to pierce and slice at opponents. ** Dual Wield: Pineapple Opal summon multiple pata swords to each of her arms to fight. Unique Abilities * Energy Manipulation: Combining Fire Agate's pyrokinesis and Garnet's electrokinesis results Pineapple Opal being able to control raw energy. ** Energy Absorption: Pineapple Opal is able to drain light from various sources, including Gems. This doesn't physically harm gemstones, but absorbing enough energy will cause the Gem to lose their physical form temporarily. The extra energy Pineapple Opal gains increases her strength and defense for a short period of time. ** Ray/Beam Attacks: Pineapple Opal can summon beams or rays of energy from the environment or her floating eyes. * Pyrokinesis: An ability from Fire Agate, Pineapple Opal can create and control yellow and green colored fire. It is an ability that is constantly used as fire oozes from multiple parts of her body. * Future Vision: An ability inherited from Garnet, Pineapple Opal can predict outcomes of the near future. * Heat Resistance: Both Fire Agate and Garnet share this ability. This allows Pineapple Opal to withstand extreme temperatures. Relationships Steven Steven is the only one Pineapple Opal has a clear relationship with. While she hates the rest of the Crystal Gems, she tolerates Steven enough to at least listen to his naming suggestions. Trivia * The name of Pineapple Opal's fusion dance is called "Séance". It is a meeting involving a group of people who attempt to communicate with the dead. * According to an old concept art drawn somewhere between late 2016 and early 2017, Pineapple Opal was originally going to be a bismuth. * All fusions that exclusively involve Fire Agate, Ruby, and Sapphire have gems named after fruit. Gemology * Pineapple opal is an opal variety. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2 · nH2O, have a hardness of 5½ - 6 , and an amorphous crystal system. * It is a pseudomorph of opal after glauberite (or ikaite). * Opal pseudomorphs are created by the deposition of opal in casts (molds), whether organic or inorganic. Pineapple opal is formed when glauberite is replaced by calcite and then become opalised. * These are very rare and can only be found at the White Cliffs opal fields in New South Wales, Australia. * It's estimated that fewer than two hundred pineapple opals have been discovered. * Opals contain small amounts of water. * Because it is an opal pseudomorph, it is a birthstone for the month of October. * Opal’s name is derived from the Indian (Sanskrit) word “úpala” meaning “valuable stone”. However, it could have also come from the Greek word “opalus” meaning “stone from several elements”. * Metaphysically, opals are stones of inspiration. They enhance creativity and imagination. Opals can also improve memory, happiness, and self-worth while dispelling confusion. Additionally called as the Eye Stone, which pleases sense of sight. Gemstones Gallery Pine-Teaser.png|Pineapple Opal's teaser illustration, featuring Grape Agate and Cherry Opal. Seance-Final.png|Pineapple Opal's fusion dance. pine-sheet.png|Pineapple Opal's character sheet. Opal-Vs-Opal.png|Pineapple Opal fighting Opal. Pine-height.png|Height chart featuring Pineapple Opal and a bunch of other characters. Fruit-Gems.png|Pineapple Opal with Grape Agate and Cherry Opal. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Opals Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Wyntergems Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Triple Fusions